Echoes of the past
by AngelKruger
Summary: Hi there, i'm so sorry for the long wait, but i'm back with more MaiNat goodness for y'all. Chapter 5 finally up, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there!_**

_This time i present 2 u my latest work, which surprisingly is NOT a song fic (even though it'll contain a few songs later on) and it'll have quite a few chapters, this idea has been flying in my head 4 a long time and i finally decided to try my luck with it, so thanx for coming along in this crazy trip with me. This time, the protaginists r one of my favorite pairings MaiNat!!!! But it'll also contain other pairings like ShizNat, MaiKoto, HaruKino, ChieAoi... U know, the usual suspects ; )_

_As always, this goes to everyone that reads it, and specialy to ALEXISSA2, LUV YA FRIEND!!!!_

_Oh and sorry for any mistakes u find along ur way, maybe i should clarify that english is not my first language._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mai HiME or any of it's characters (but i still wish i owned Nao T_T)

**_ECHOES OF THE PAST_**

_By AngelKruger_

I'm here; sitting in the darkness of the place I now shared with my lover, staring into space, my body is here but my mind is far away.

Just a couple hours ago I was sitting in my office finishing everything for the day, not really thinking about the future, when a call changed everything...

"Sis, are you still there?" came the worried voice of my brother thru the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here... Are you sure?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes, I just heard it from her aunt"

_'How can this be possible?' _Was the question flying inside my head.

"Ahm.. I gotta go now I'm kinda busy right now" I lied.

"Oh, okay, sorry that I called you at work but I thought you would like to know... Are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure right know, let me see if I can take a few days off and I'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay, and sis?... I'm sorry I was the one to break it up to you, I know how you two were such good friends when you were kids"

_'Friends, if only they knew the truth'_

"Don't worry, and thanks again for letting me know, I really gotta go know, I'll give you a call soon, okay?"

"Okay, take care, bye"

I pressed the end button on the phone and gently laid it on top of my desk. I sat back in my leather chair and let out a breath I didn't knew I was holding.

Perhaps I could take a few days off, I could make the six hour drive to the shore and then take the ferry to Fuuka. God, now I realize how long it's been since the last time that I was there, my brother had been married for a couple of years, now he had his own family to take care of, that place held nothing for me... Not anymore.

I got up from my chair and walked to the coffee machine and poured a cup of the bitter liquid into my favorite mug, not even bothering to add any sugar or cream to it, I then walked back to my desk and started arranging the piles of documents in my desk in two neat piles, it wasn't easy getting to were I am now, but I sure enjoyed the challenge, after so many years of hard work I was finally the proud co-owner of a popular restaurant-bar in Tokyo.

While I was cleaning up my desk and getting ready to call it a day, I started thinking about her, about the last time I saw her.

She had came up to Tokyo just to see me, when I got her call I was really surprised, for it had been a few of years since the last time I talked to her, we met at a little park just a few blocks away from the restaurant, I remember how shocking it had been seeing her, she looked so... tired.

Her tall and strong frame was way thinner than what I remembered, her beautiful, long midnight hair looked lifeless even covered by her old black cap, and her eyes... her amazing emerald green eyes looked back at me with a sadness that I had never seen before in them.

The only thing that remained the same was her trademark lop-sided smile adorning her perfect features.

_'We'll meet again, Mai...'_

Those were the last words she spoke to me once I had turned around and started making my way back to the restaurant.

I know that I am the one to blame for the strained and uncomfortable ambiance of our meeting, just because I was too foolish and couldn't let go of the past.

_'What if...?'_

That's always gonna be the question left without answer, I now that I can not change the past, but still...

I kept cleaning my desk, when out of the blue I fell back into my chair with the force of a blow that left me breathless, a sob escaped from between my trembling lips, my sight became blurry and then I felt something wet trail it's way down my cheek and fall to my trembling hands clutching the front of my shirt, and then more tears followed the same path.

It took me a few minutes to finally get myself under control again, after a couple deep breaths I rose from my chair and reached under the desk to retrieve my briefcase.

Maybe it was a good idea to take a week off, I owed her this at least that much.

After a final glance around my office to make sure I had everything I turned off the lights and closed the door, making my way to my business partner's office. I knocked softly and waited.

"Come in"

I opened the door and was greeted by the familiar sight of my friend surrounded by papers and a strong pair of arms.

"Good afternoon, I'm I interrupting something?"

"Oh, Tokiha-san, good afternoon."

"Hi there, Tokiha!" came the loud voice of our floor manager, Suzushiro Haruka.

"Don't worry, I was just checking some documents, is there something I can do for you?"

"Hi Suzushiro-san." I greeted back and answered my partner's question.

"Actually, yes Yukino-chan, I got some bad news today from my brother"

"Oh, is everything OK?" Came the concerned voice of Yukino.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take sometime off to go back to Fuuka"

"Oh, don't worry, we can take care of everything here, you needn't worry"

"Yeah, Tokiha, leave everything to us!"

Yukino got up from her desk and stood in front of me holding my hands with hers.

"And if you need anything just call, OK?"

Suzushiro joined us and draped her left arm across my shoulders.

"Yeah, just go and take care of whatever business you have back there, I promise to keep that Sugiura woman away from the bar!"

"Thank you guys, I'll see you in a few days then"

I left Yukino's office and made my way to the back door in the kitchen when a loud voice called me.

"Mai-chaaaaannnn!!!!"

I turned around and was greeted with a bear hug from Midori. Midori Sugiura was our head of staff and was well known for her liking to alcohol, but was good hearted and funny person to be around.

"Ommfff... Hi... Mi... Midori-ch... an"

"Oh, Mai-chan how are you, I haven't seen you up here the whole day!"

"I... canftp... bfepft..."

"What was that? I can't understand ya"

"yurft cfprusg mf"

"What?"

I finally was able to break free of her arms and took a few deep breaths.

"I said, I can't breath, your were crushing me!"

"Eh eh eh, sorry 'bout that, I got a little carried away, your just so cuuttee!"

"It's okay now"

She stopped laughing and got closer to me 'till our foreheads were touching.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I have to admit, her tendency to invade everyone's personal space was kinda awkward sometimes.

"Wh... What... do you me... mean?"

"Your eyes... they're... sad"

OK, she was bordering on creepy right now, but that's her, she could always say if something was going on just by looking in your eyes.

"I'm fine"

She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, your not, don't try to lie to me missy" She pointed an accusatory finger to my face "Now tell good ol' Midori what's wrong" she put her hand down and smiled softly.

I sighed and resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't be able to go home until I told her.

"I got a call from my brother today, I have to go to back to Fuuka"

This definitely got her attention.

"Is he OK?"

"Yeah, there's just something that I have to take care of, I'm taking a week off starting today"

"Oh, well, I hope everything works out OK for you, call me if you need anything you hear? and take care" she gave me a hug and whispered in my hear "It's time to let go..."

That shocked me to say the least, I had never told her everything about my past, and yet somehow, she found the right thing to say, I smiled weakly and let go of her.

"Well, I gotta go make sure no one gets lazy out there, I'll see you soon!"

And with that, she turned around and disappeared thru the double doors leading to the main floor of the restaurant.

"Thank you, Midori..."

I whispered to the air and left the building to get my car and go home.

And now, here I am, sitting in the darkness of my house, trying to clear my head and decide my next step.

I know it won't be easy, but this is something I have to do.

_'Natsuki, I'm coming home...'_

* * *

_Thanx everyone for reading, please, grant me just a couple more minutes and drop me a review, i REALLY need 2 know if i should keep going with this story._

_AngelKruger out!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi there!!!_**

Hello again beautiful people out there, sorry 4 the delay posting this chapter, but the last few weeks at work just plainly sucked!!!!

As always this goes 2 all the readers (specially 4 those really few that reviewed) and of course, for _**'Mik, just Mik'**_ Anyways, I present 2 u the second chappie.

Disclaimer: I own nuthin', just the crazy plot.

**ECHOES OF THE PAST**

Chapter 2

Sometime later I come back to my senses, only to discover that I've been staring into space for at least 45 minutes, with a sigh I get up from the couch and make my way to the kitchen to start making dinner, my lover would be home in about an hour I could bet my life on the fact that she will be starving.

_'As always...'_

I take some vegetables out of the fridge and make my way to the sink and as I start washing them, my mind drifts off again.

_'Why hadn't she told me when we met at the park?' _Then the sadness left to be replaced for anger, yes I am angry, but not at her, I 'm angry at myself, cause deep inside I know I didn't even gave her the chance to explain the sudden meeting.

Again, the tears start to fall from my eyes without even realizing it, the lump in my throat making it hard to breathe, the pain threating to consume me right then and there, I let the carrot I was holding fall into the sink as I use my hands to support my weight, as my knees suddenly feel like jell-o.

And then I feel an overwhelming need to get away from the kitchen, the thought of food is making me sick, I can always order delivery from the closest restaurant.

I close the faucet and turn around to grab a bottle of my favorite red wine and a glass from the little cellar by the door and make my way back to the living room, and just as I am about to sit down in the white leather couch I remember something.

I leave the bottle and glass on the low table in the middle of the room and almost run to the coat closet by the main door, after a couple of minutes I sit on the floor in front of the fireplace and open the heavy plastic box, with a sad smile, I take the photo album out of it and place it in my lap, then I reach for the wine and pour a generous amount in my glass.

After staring at the front cover of my old album I open it slowly and the first picture hits me with the force of a stab to the heart, there, in the first page, is a picture of a 9 year old Natsuki dressed as a cowboy scowling at the camera and holding the hand of an 8 year old, toothless fairy, me.

I keep going through the album finding also pictures of my parents and my brother Takumi, some relatives that I haven't seen in a long time and a couple of other friends that I left behind when I moved to Tokyo.

I skip through all the pictures where Natsuki is not in them, which was quite hard, cause one way or another she was always there, I couldn't even remember a time when she wasn't a part of my life as a child.

The Kuga's moved into our neighborhood when I was 8 years old, and after chasing Natsuki

like a dog for a few weeks, she finally started talking to me.

Since then, we where joined at the hip.

Natsuki started showing her interest in music since she was really young, by the time we met, she already knew how to play guitar, and had a well developed talent for being merely a kid.

After flipping a couple more pages I find a smile forming on my lips, it was the summer of 1987, the end of the school year was near and to celebrate, every class would do a small presentation for the parents, of course I wanted to participate mind you, I always loved singing and the attention of the people, so I decided to audition for one of the main roles, Natsuki wasn't so much of a peoples person but if music was involved, nothing else mattered.

The main event for the graduation night, was a play written by one of the seniors that was to graduate that year and it was a short musical called 'The sounds of winter', it was to be directed by the arts teacher, Miss Yukariko Sanada.

The play was about two lovers, whom had been in love since they were childhood friends (now that I think about it, it's kinda funny how well it fitted us), but because of class differences they were forced to take separate roads but kept finding each other along the years once and again till they finally broke free of their binds to different worlds to be together forever. But their love was cursed and at the end, it was death itself that tore them apart.

Yeah, I know, what a tragic ending.

The main characters were called Aika, the second daughter of a very wealthy man and Toshio, a humble musician.

Of curse, as soon as Natsuki knew that there was music involved, she signed with the hope of getting at least a small role but to everyone's surprise she landed one of the big roles.

********************

"OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod" That was the mantra running through Natsuki's mind and lips as she ran thru the hallways of the school, looking for her best friend Mai.

She was running as fast as her still not so long legs could take her, she just couldn't believe that she had gotten one of the main roles, it was so exciting that she thought she was gonna have a stroke right then and there.

_'Okay, maybe I'm too young for that, but I just can't believe it !!!'_

As soon as she reached her goal; the cooking club, she threw open the door without knocking first.

"Mai!!!"

Said redhead turned around fast startled by her friend's cry, dropping the tray of cookies she was holding.

"Ah!!!!" she turned around to find Natsuki standing by the door with shock clearly written all over her face "What's wrong, are you hurt? You got suspended?...." She continued rambling as she neared her cobalt haired friend.

"Someone died? Oh my God, please tell me you didn't forgot your mayo!..."

By now she was standing right in front of Natsuki shaking her by the shoulders.

"Answer me, dang it!!!"

"If you stop shaking me maybe I could!"

"Oh, jeje, sorry" she let go of her and waited for the answer.

"Thank you" She said dusting herself off with fake annoyance "And the answers are no, no, definitely no and hell no!"

"Uh?" Mai tilted her head and looked at her with a confused look.

_'Je, I love when she does that , she looks so... so... cute. Oh God, get a grip Kuga!'_

"Ugh, I mean, I'm not hurt, I'm not suspended, no one died and of course I could never, EVER forget my mayo"

"Then what's wrong?" she was more confused now.

"Actually nothing's wrong, quite the opposite to tell you the truth" she pulled her out of the room by the arm and almost dragged her to the class room next door, she opened the door and pushed Mai inside, and after making sure no one had seen them she closed the door and turned around to face her friend.

"Sooo..." started Mai " What's the big deal?"

Natsuki slowly walked past Mai and seated on the desk, crossed her legs very lady-like (not a characteristic she was know for ) and just to make the show bigger, rested her hands on her lap.

"I'm glad to inform you miss Tokiha, that I just got the results from the auditions for next month's play"

"And ?" the redhead asked slowly.

"And... I got one of the main roles"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I got one of the main roles" oh, how was she enjoying this moment (not being the clueless one for a change) " I am going to play Toshio!!!" she couldn't keep the excitement inside anymore and started giggling like a mad woman.

"OH MY GOD, NATSUKI!!!"

Before said girl could react, she was met with a very excited Mai Tokiha jumping on top of her sending them sprawling across the desk.

"Ack, Mai!" she barely missed what could have been a very nasty fall to the floor.

"Oh my God, this is so great Natsuki!" she put her hands on the desk on either side of Natsuki's head and looked down at her "I'm so proud of you!"

_' Mmmm... she smells nice?' _though Natsuki.

"Ahem, Mai?" she said softly tearing her gaze away from her friend "Could you please get

off of me?"

In that moment, Mai looked down at the position they where in and blushing softly, she got off of Natsuki and the desk.

"Oh, sorry"

"No biggie" said Natsuki as she sat up again and looked at Mai with a seriousness that not even she knew possessed "That's not all"

"What do you mean?" She borrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, Miss Sanada asked me to tell you something, cause she was kinda busy and didn't have time to look for you personally"

"What is it?"

"She already assigned the role of Aika too..."

"Oh..." was all she said, after hearing that she lost track of what Natsuki was saying.

_'I guess I'm not gonna be in the play'_

"...ter watching everyone's auditi..."

_'Maybe some other time...'_

"...be you!!!"

_'I really wanted that role... Wait'_

"What?" she thought Natsuki said she got the role.

_'I must be hearing things again'_

"I said it's gonna be you Mai, you got the role of Aika!"

"OH. MY. GOD. NATSUKI!!!!!!"

She threw herself at Natsuki again, and unfortunately, this time Natsuki's reflexes couldn't stop the fall.

"AAHHH!!!"

And they fell to the other side of the desk.

********************

I have to laugh at that memory, Natsuki kept complaining about me trying to kill her for a whole week, but after making her some of my famous ramen; with a non-healthy amount of mayo, she forgave me.

_' And thinking about food, I'm quite hungry now'_

So I go to the kitchen and grab some leftover fruit salad from this morning and return to the living room by the fireplace and sit unceremoniously in the floor again.

I take the photo album after popping an apple in my mouth and turn the page to find the pictures my mom took from the play...

* * *

Well poeple, that's it 4 now, please review, there's cookies and sunshine (or beer and chips) for all reviewers, take care and good luck!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there!! Here's the third chappie, hope u like it :)

As always, this goes to everyone that reads it, the ones that review, my great beta ManiazAzn, and of course, to you Mik (i miss u friend!)

Disclaimer: I do noy own Mai HiME and i still don't friggin own Nao either! :(

ECHOES OF THE PAST

Chapter 3

As I turn the page over I see a picture of my mom hugging a huge stuffed elephant that my dad had won for her. She had a big smile plastered on her face while my dad, smiling shyly and blushing profusely, was standing next to her with his arm draped around her shoulders peering at her with adoration.

They really loved each other so much. For me, they were the perfect couple.

I also found a picture of them with my brother Takumi when he was barely 9 years old, one with the whole family together that Natsuki took, and of course, one of her and me before changing into our attire for the play.

And in the next page I finally reach the pictures from the play, the first one was of when 'Toshio' confessed his love to 'Aika' for the first time...

***************

The lights of the main hall of Fuuka academy where off, casting the whole place in darkness except for the scenario, where at the moment, a lone figure was sitting under the shade of a fake sakura tree.

The voice of the narrator could be heard through the many hidden speakers in the huge room.

_Toshio had been siting under the sakura tree where he always met his long time love, Lady Aika, his childhood friend and he hoped, someday lover._

_With him was his loyal companion, the old guitar that his father had given to him before his death many years ago, his fingers idly dancing on the strings, playing the song he had written for the woman that will forever be in his heart..._

"Aika, where are you, my love?"

In that same moment, another person entered the scenario.

"Toshio."

Natsuki got to her feet so fast that she almost tripped over her own feet, but thankfully, the audience thought this was part of the act, when she turned around she fell silent for a moment.

There, standing a couple feet away from her, was Mai dressed as Aika, her short, coppery hair was held back in a short ponytail with a couple of loose strands framing her face, she was clad in a traditional kimono of a soft lilac color, and at that moment the only word running inside Natsuki's mind was...

_'Beautiful.'_

Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie and remembering her next line, she took a step towards Mai.

"Aika, I was worried, what took you so long?"

It took Mai also a moment to answer, for she had never seen Natsuki wearing the clothes that made her 'Toshio' before.

Natsuki was wearing a pretty simple outfit, slightly loose navy blue slacks and matching vest, a button up white shirt, plain black shoes and her hair was held back in a low ponytail, leaving her face clear to show shining emerald eyes.

_'If she had been born as a man, she would still be beautiful.'_

"I'm sorry for making you wait, but my father wanted to talk to me," Mai said her line, looking at the floor as in accordance to the script.

'Toshio' smiled softly at her and deposited a feather like kiss on her left hand.

"Don't worry, milady, I could wait for you forever if you so asked of this humble man," Toshio looked Aika in the eye and pulled her softly by the hand.

"Come, let us sit and enjoy this beautiful day together."

Aika followed him to the sakura tree he had been sitting under just a moment ago and sat down on the blanket that was there, Toshio doing the same.

"How was your last travel Toshio, where did you go this time?"

"Ah, it sure was a long travel," he said, leaning back on his crossed arms and looking at the sky.

"It was a beautiful country called Windbloom, the greenest lands I have ever seen, the people were so welcoming and warm, they always wore a smile in their faces," he said this with a smile of his own.

"And the castle! I have never seen anything quite like that, it was so tall and majestic, a pure white building with a sunflower reaching to the sky, very unusual, but it was just breathtaking nonetheless."

Aika looked at him, and smiled softly, then looked away, melancholy filling her gaze.

"I wish I could see half the things you have seen so far, I wish I was as free as you."

Toshio looked at her with an understanding in his eyes.

"Don't worry Aika, perhaps someday we can go together."

"We both know my father would never let me."

"Then we'll just have to run away, right?"

"Always the dreamer, neh?"

"Any dream can come true if you wish hard enough."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, 'till Toshio broke the silence startling the young woman by his side.

"Oh, I remember now!"

"What?" Aika asked "What is it?"

Toshio reached by his side and opened his leather bag resting at the base of the tree.

"I have something for you... Ah! Found it, but before I give it to you, you have to close your eyes."

"Why, what is it?"

"Just trust me and close your eyes," he said while getting to his knees.

"Ok, but it better not be a frog!" Aika said chuckling softly.

"You are never going to let me live that one down, eh?"

"How could I? You almost gave me a heart attack!!"

"I was 8 years old! And besides, why are we even talking about this, just close your eyes and trust me."

Aika looked him in the eye and replied.

"I trust you." And closed her eyes.

She could feel Toshio's arms encircling her shoulders and something a little cold touch the skin of her neck, after a soft click, she heard his voice again.

"You may open your eyes now."

She looked down to find a silver chain around her neck and a small, tear shaped ruby hanging there too.

"Oh, Toshio, it's beautiful!"

"A woman gave it to me in Windbloom, I think her name was Maria, she told me: 'Give one to the one that you always carry in your heart and your souls will be together even after death'. And when I looked back at her after looking at the pendants, she was gone."

Aika looked up and found emerald eyes looking at her with such devotion that she felt her eyes begin to water.

Toshio saw this and started panicking.

"Ah, please don't cry, if you don't like it, you don't have to wear it," he said this looking down at his hands resting on his lap.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that!" She then reached out and took his hands with her own.

"I love it, it's perfect, thank you." She smiled softly at him and squeezed his hands softly.

Toshio finally looked up, his face full of happiness.

"I'm glad you like it, but you don't have to thank me, I'm always thinking of you, you know? Look," he reached inside his shirt and pulled a similar chain but instead of a ruby, it had a diamond.

"I always wore it since that day, and I also have something else for you."

"Oh, you don't have to, this is more than enough, Toshio!"

"Don't worry," he said sitting back down by her side and taking his guitar.

"It's just a little something I wrote for you."

After a few adjustments to the guitar, Natsuki's voice filled the silence.

_With you I learned_

_that there are new and better emotions,_

_with you I learned_

_to know a new world full of illusion._

Natsuki closed her eyes and kept singing with her low vibrant voice, not realizing that everyone was staring at her in awe including the red head sitting right by her side.

_I learned_

_that the week has more than seven days,_

_to make greater the little joy I have_

_and to be happier, I learned with you._

Mai was speechless, even if she had lines, she knew she would not be able to speak, the only thing she could do was let Natsuki fill her being with her song, for she knew, the song was written by Natsuki herself.

_With you I learned_

_to see the light at the other side of the moon_

_With you I learned_

_that I wouldn't trade your presence for any other._

Actually, most of the songs that she was going to sing were her own.

_I learned_

_that a kiss can be sweeter and deeper,_

_that I could depart from this world tomorrow,_

_all the good things_

_I learned them with you._

Natsuki opened her green eyes and found Mai looking directly at her with an amethyst gaze full of something she couldn't quite name, but made her feel warm inside.

She knew it wasn't Toshio singing to Aika anymore, for a split second, she admitted to herself what she had felt for a long time now, this was just Natsuki singing her song to and for Mai.

_And with you I learned..._

Natsuki's fingers kept softly playing as she brought her face closer to Mai's.

_That I was born the day I met you._

Natsuki's fingers stopped playing, now her face a mere inch away from Mai's, she was lost in her own world.

"I love you."

Those were the simple words that left her lips, before she closed the gap between them and sealed any answer Mai could give, with a kiss.

Their first kiss.

***************

That's when my mom took the picture, the one that holds the proof of our first kiss.

I always believed that she just saw it as a memento of the play, just as the other ones, so it was a big shock when she later on told me that that little picture, was proof of our real feelings.

So yes, she knew even before I did, how we really felt.

There's a couple other pictures of the play as it went on, 'cause let me tell you, my mom was always a big fan of taking pictures. She said it was because, and I quote: 'This way, even if someday we forget, we can travel back to those moments just by looking at the pictures'.

* * *

Thanx to everyone for reading, please review, remember i have cookies, beer and sunshine for u!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there!

What's up? I'm back with the 4th chappie, hope u like it, i'm already working on the next chapter, pleas b patient with me, this is for u guys!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Mai HiME (or Nao, dang it!), nor the song 'Linger' by the Cranberries.

Specially for ALEXISSA2 (I miss u friend) and jquackers, luv ya guys.

**ECHOES OF THE PAST**

By AngelKruger

Just as I am about to turn the page and continue swimming through my memories, I hear a car door close and after a few steps, the front door opens to reveal my lover standing there, taking her shoes off.

"I'm home!"

I stand up and make my way to where she's standing and greet her with a hug and a soft kiss.

"Welcome back."

I don't end the hug as soon as I usually do, instead, I just stay there with my arms around her slender waist.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"Nothing, I just missed you a lot today, that's all."

She takes my chin with her right hand and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask again, but I want the truth this time. What's wrong?"

Those words are like a trigger for my emotions, and before I could stop, a choked sob escapes from my lips as the tears start to run freely from my eyes.

She wraps an arm around my shoulders and guides me to the living room to sit down in the sofa, settling herself right beside me and after looking at the photo albums scattered in the floor, she pulls me into a warm embrace.

She doesn't say a word, she just sits there and lets me take it all out.

After a few minutes she stands up and I can hear the door of the fridge opening and closing, when I look up, she's in front of me opening a bottled water and then she hands it to me, I take it and she sits down by my side again.

"Th- thank you." I take a small sip of it and reach for the box of tissues laying in the low table by the couch, after I clean my eyes and nose, she speaks again.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

I know I could just refuse to talk about it, but I know I might explode if I don't get all this out of my chest, so after a long and heavy sigh, I start telling her what happened.

I start with my brother's call and go on from there, relating the day 'till the moment she got home.

"And that's what happened."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, hon." she hugs me tightly again.

"It's okay, I feel better now"

"Glad I could help. So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure, part of me wants to go to Fuuka and the other part just wants to forget."

"I don't wanna sound harsh or anything, but you know you can't run and hide forever."

Another heavy sigh.

"I know, but it's just so hard... I guess I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what's waiting for me if I go back."

"Well, whatever you choose to do, I'll be right there by your side."

I look at her and smile softly at the love I see in her mysterious golden eyes.

"I know, thank you, love."

We spend a few more moments, both lost in our own thoughts, 'till a loud grumbling noise attracts my attention, I smile knowing already the origin of it.

"Hungry much?"

I look at her and she smiles down at me apologetically.

"Sorry, I think my stomach just ruined the moment. Again."

"Don't worry."

I stand up and hold my hand out to help her to her feet and get some dinner.

"Oh, and by the way, I really don't feel like cooking today, can we order some take-out?"

"That's fine, why don't you order while I take a quick shower?"

"Sounds good to me."

She stops me just as I turn around to go to the kitchen to place the order and gives me a slow, sweet kiss.

"I love you, Mai, don't forget that I'm here with and for you, no matter what."

"Thank you, I love you too, Mikoto."

She kisses me again, this time she doesn't pull back as soon, instead she deepens the kiss, I smile and pull back, giving her a soft slap on the ass.

"Now go, before I make you skip dinner and go straight for dessert instead."

"I wouldn't mind as long as you're on the menu." she says and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I have to laugh at her antics.

"Yeah right, maybe later, now go cause I do want to eat dinner."

"Fine." was her crestfallen answer, before she gives me a last kiss and goes up stairs to our room.

I turn around and grab the phone to order from the nearby restaurant, then sit down in the table to wait for Mikoto and, of course, the delivery guy.

20 minutes later, we're eating dinner and chatting about just anything that comes to our minds. I already told her about my shitty day so now was her turn to tell me about her day at work.

Mikoto is a couple of years younger than me, but you wouldn't guess by her appearance, she is about a head taller than me and has a lean yet strong build, she has jet black hair that goes just barely above her ears, which she always kept in a messy fresh out of bed look, and of course, those amazing golden eyes full of warmth and passion.

All in all, she is perfect to my eyes.

"...so, I told my brother that..."

And her personality, always so inviting and friendly, like an innocent kid.

"... I mean, how does he expect me to take care of the company just because he's getting married, I mean that's not fair, we got married and I never asked anyone to take over the dojo, right?"

Yeah, I really loved...

_'Wait, what?'_

"Hold on a second, what did you just say?"

"That I never asked..."

"No, before that silly, is Reito getting married?"

"Oh, yeah, I was gonna call you earlier but I forgot, he's getting married next month" She says as she puts another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Well that's unexpected, I didn't even knew he was engaged."

"That's because he barely proposed last night during their anniversary dinner."

"Oh my God, I for sure thought he was going to be single for the rest of his life."

"I know, he called me today and asked me have lunch with him, and believe me, I almost choked when he told me."

"Wow." That's all I can say as she keeps stuffing her mouth with food.

I mean, I've always known him as a player, so of course I am shocked right now.

He's been with Miss Himeno for a year and a half now, and they've always get along great, they met a couple years ago in a party thrown for his 34th birthday, since then they became inseparable and after a year they became an official couple.

That party certainly holds memories for me, cause in that same party I crossed paths with Natsuki again before our last meeting half a year ago.

_***************_

That day was a special occasion, for Mikoto's brother, Reito, was celebrating his birthday, and of course, coming from a well known and very wealthy family, there just had to be a big celebration.

In a loft stile department in the heart of the city, a beautiful woman was applying the last touches to her make up and hair.

"And... there, all done."

Mai got out of the bathroom and looked at herself in the full body mirror by her bed.

She was wearing a white strapless cocktail dress that hugged her body in all the right places, ankle strap sandals and a small handbag in the same color.

Her hair was down and sleeked to the side showing platinum long earrings hanging from her hears, matching her necklace, bracelet and diamond embedded ring.

Little make-up adorned her face, just eyeliner, a bit of blush and lip gloss.

Feeling satisfied with the way she looked, she put on some of her favorite perfume, Halloween, by J. Del Pozo and made her way downstairs to wait for her date to pick her up.

Just as she stepped in the last step of the stairway, the door bell rang.

"Coming."

She opened the door to reveal her date standing there, leaning in the door frame.

"Good evening, beautiful lady." The greeting was followed by a deep bow. "How are you this delightful night?"

She had to smile at the antics of her girlfriend of 2 years, but decided to follow the game.

"I am well, thank you, how about yourself?"

Mikoto took her right hand in her own and answered. "Better now that I have the pleasure of seeing the most beautiful woman on earth."

She gave her a dashing smile before softly kissing the back of her hand.

Mai took a moment to look at Mikoto's outfit, she was dressed in a tailored, white pant suit with thin black stripes, a black shirt with the two top buttons undone, a black belt with a silver cross for a buckle and black shoes, a rater simple gold chain around her neck, and black stud earrings. Her hair was in her usual messy style and Mai could smell the Cartier perfume she had given her for Christmas last year, all together, Mikoto looked dashing, for Mai always loved the edgy way Mikoto looked in a power suit.

Shaking her head and chuckling softly, she turned around and locked the door.

"Come on, let's go before it gets late."

Mikoto offered her arm to her, and lead her to her beloved royal blue 1966 427 Shelby Cobra, not that Mai knew a lot about cars, but when you know how much your girlfriend loves her car, sooner or later you start asking questions and learning from the infinite information about it stored in her head, right?

Right.

"Please, allow me to open the door for you, ma'am."

Mai waited till Mikoto closed her door and got on the car through the other door, and asked with a smile. "Okay, what was all that about? You are usually pretty well mannered, but that was a little to much coming from you. Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Well..." Mikoto turned the key and the powerful engine roared to life.

"I saw my brother do that once, when we were younger and I always wanted to try and see if I could pull something like that myself." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, you did pretty good." I kissed her cheek "But I like you just the way you are."

She just smiled shyly and drove into the night to her brother's house.

20 minutes later, they reached their destination in the outskirts of the city; a magnificent two story white mansion with windows from floor to ceiling , surrounded by a well-kept garden.

Mikoto stopped the car and got out to open the door for Mai, then she gave the keys to one of the guys from the valet parking staff.

"You better take good care of my baby."

"As always, Miss Minagi" He bowed deeply and got in the car.

Mikoto offered her arm to Mai, who gracefully took it and they made their way inside, where the party was already taking place.

Once inside the main hall, Mai took a moment to take in her surroundings, the decoration was simple, but elegant, a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling illuminated almost the whole room, strategically hidden lamps around the decorations helped with the illumination, fresh bouquets of white roses where sitting as center piece on each table and around the room, a band was playing soft music on a platform at the far end of the room and there where also waiters carrying drinks around, it was a beautiful sight.

"C'mon Mai, let's go find my brother."

"Sure."

They made their way through the hundreds of people chatting in small groups, they stopped a few times to greet some people that Mikoto knew, mostly friends and business partners of the Minagi family.

After almost half an hour, they finally found Reito on the center of the room, talking to an older couple, as soon as he saw his sister and her girlfriend, he excused himself and met them half way.

"Sister!" He exclaimed joyfully and enveloped the younger Minagi in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey bro!"

He then broke the embrace and took Mai's hand placing a soft kiss in her knuckles.

"Miss Tokiha, a pleasure as always."

"Nice to see you too Reito, but please call me Mai."

"As you wish." He smiled charmingly, which didn't go unnoticed by his sister, who placed an arm around Mai's waist.

"Sorry bro, but how many times do I have to tell you that she's taken?"

"Don't worry Mikoto, I just can't help but be drawn to such a beautiful woman."

"Hands. Off."

Reito laughed at his sister's warning and put his hands in the air in surrender.

"Okay, okay."

They stayed there chatting for a while, 'till an older man approached them with a beautiful woman on his arm.

"Mr. Minagi."

Reito looked up and returned the greeting with a polite smile.

"Mr. Himeno, nice meeting you here."

"Thank you for the invitation, a great party by the way."

"Thank you sir, please allow me to introduce to you my sister Mikoto Minagi."

He pointed to Mikoto who nodded politely and answered with a soft 'Nice to meet you', then pointed at the redheaded woman.

"And this lovely lady here is Mai Tokiha, her partner."

Mai smiled and bowed slightly followed by a 'pleasure to meet you'.

"Ah, such a pleasure to meet you both, my name is Hiroshi Himeno," He also bowed "And this is my daughter, Fumi Himeno."

The woman with short, wavy pink hair bowed and greeted them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

They stood there for a while, drinking champagne and talking, Mr. Himeno excused himself to go talk with another of his business partners, the other three stayed there chatting their time away.

After a few more minutes, the music stopped and the members of the string quartet left the stage, another band stepped in the scenario and started playing a different type of music, Reito and the others didn't give much attention to the new band, 'till Mai heard the deep voice singing.

_**If you, if you could return**_

_**Don't let it burn, don't let it fade...**_

_'No... It can't be... It can't be her'_

Mai slowly turned around to look at the new band playing, as soon as she saw the singer, her heart started beating faster and she gasped.

"Natsuki..."

She was there, she was sure she wasn't dreaming, there in the scenario, was Natsuki singing with her eyes closed.

_**I swore, I swore I would be true**_

_**And honey so did you...**_

Mikoto's voice shook her out of her trance.

"Mai, I want to say hi to Takeda, wanna come with me?"

"Ahm, no thanks, I'll just wait here."

"Okay, be back in a minute" she kissed Mai's cheek and made her way through the mass of people to go find her cousin.

Meanwhile, Mai was having trouble breathing, and she knew that if she stayed there longer, it was going to get worse, so she made her way to the bar, all the while looking everywhere but at the stage.

She was praying in her head that Natsuki didn't see her, so she ordered a glass of red wine and stood in a corner by one of the thick marble pillars.

_'What is she doing here? Why her?'_

_**You got me wrapped around your finger**_

_**Do you have to...**_

After a few deep breaths, she gathered enough courage to look at the stage.

And amethyst eyes found themselves looking straight into forest green ones.

_**Do you have to let it linger?...**_

Remember, I have a HUGE stash of cookies, beer and sunshine 4 u. U guys know what u have 2 do, right? Just click that little button under this, and leave me a word, thanx for reading and reviewing, c ya guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, people!!!

Hi guys, I'm finally back, sorry for the long wait, but my laptop crashed and I lost everything I had on it, but I'm back now, and I present to you, chapter 5!

As always, thanks to my beta ManiazAzn and everyone that reads and reviews. This goes especially to jquackers and ALEXISSA2, thanks for being who u r guys, luv ya lots ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME (sunrise does), I just own this work of my twisted imagination.

**ECHOES OF THE PAST**

By AngelKruger

Chapter 5

Mai lowered her gaze to the floor with a speed that made her dizzy, after concentrating hard not to hyperventilate, she looked at the stage again just as the song ended, but Natsuki was facing away talking to the drummer.

'_For a second there I thought she saw me..._'

"That was close" she whispered.

"What was close?"

She froze, she could feel someone's presence behind her, soft breath tickling the back of her neck and the fresh smell of rain and grass.

"Aren't you going to turn around and say hi?"

Now she was terrified, she knew who was behind her, that ghost of her past that kept haunting her even after so many years.

She downed her whole drink in a swift move and gave the now empty glass to a waiter walking by, she took a couple deep breaths and slowly turned around to find soft, pink lips smiling at her.

"There you are" was the soft whisper that greeted her.

"Natsuki..."

But she couldn't finish her sentence, for she suddenly found herself being dragged outside to the balcony, but she didn't complain, she just let Natsuki drag her outside and close the glass doors behind her, it was just them now.

"Sorry 'bout that, too much noise in that room"

Mai just looked at her, she was wearing a long, black dress with thin straps and matching sandals, her midnight hair was loose allowing the evening breeze to play with it, very little make-up, and the same silver chain and pendant she always wore, all in all, she looked gorgeous.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not gonna get a normal 'hi' uh?"

The answer was silence, she sighed and continued.

"I was hired by the birthday boy to play tonight, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm a friend of the family"

"Oh"

An awkward silence filled the space between them, Natsuki was fidgeting with her bracelet and Mai was holding the rail facing away from Natsuki.

"So, how you've been, Mai?"

"Why?"

"Uh?"

"Why?!"

"I'm afraid I'm not following you"

"Why can't you stay in the past?"

"Ok, this conversation is getting weird"

"Why do you always manage to find me, why can't you just stay away... Why do you haunt me?!"

"Whoa, hold on"

Natsuki took a few steps forth and continued.

"It's not like I was looking for you, ok, I was hired to play and I just happened to bump into you, why do you act like I'm stalking you or something?!"

Mai turned around, fire burning in her eyes, her rage barely contained inside her.

"Oh no, I never said anything about stalking, I said haunting, cause that's what you've been doing for the past 10 years!"

The accusation was like a blow to the blue haired woman.

"Mai..."

"Shut up, just... Don't..."

Natsuki sighed and sat on a marble bench near the glass doors, looking at the floor, she spoke again.

"It's hard for me too, you know, wondering where you are, what are you doing, if you're happy?... If you already moved on" She looked up at the sky with barely contained tears. "I know, it's stupid, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear this, but... I'm sorry"

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry that I was a coward, I'm sorry for running away from you, I'm sorry for being so selfish, I'm sorry that I ruined the only thing that really mattered, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

By then, the tears had started to run freely, all the emotions that where bottled up inside her just erupted in the form of tears and broken sobs, her shoulders and lips trembling by the sheer force of her pain, her heart breaking again.

She waited for Mai's reaction, expecting an outburst from the younger woman, maybe even a well-deserved slap, but when she opened her eyes, what she saw was a thousand times worst.

The retreating form of Mai through the glass doors, leaving behind the defeated soul of her once best friend, the broken heart of Natsuki Kuga.

As soon as Mai closed the door behind her, she released with a shaky breath the air she didn't knew she was holding. It was too much for her to confront Natsuki, even after all those years, she still couldn't bring herself to forgive and let go.

After a few minutes, she let go of the door handle she was leaning on and started walking through the mass of people.

She had been walking around for a few minutes, when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sor... Hey Mai, I've been looking for you, where were you?"

It was Mikoto.

"Oh, I just went to the balcony to get some fresh air."

"Great, hey, you wanna get something to drink?"

"Sure"

She took the offered hand, and followed Mikoto to the bar, after glancing at the balcony door's one last time.

_'She's still out there...'_

They ordered champagne and sipped on it while watching the people walk around and the couples at the dance floor.

"Great party, isn't it?"

Mikoto said with enthusiasm, totally oblivious to the war being held inside her girlfriend's heart and mind.

_'I'm sorry, Natsuki but I can't, you broke my heart'_

"Yes, it's really nice, seems like your brother is having a good time"

She pointed to the dance floor, where Reito and Fumi were dancing and laughing.

"He sure is, c'mon"

She took one last drink from her glass and Mai followed suit.

The left their now empty glasses in the bar, and walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

"Let's show'em how to dance!"

**********

"...ai ... Mai"

The voice of my lover brought me back from my memories.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked you if something was wrong, you just spaced out or something, are you ok?" She reached across the table and held my hand.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about when Reito and Fumi met"

"Mhmm, a great party if I remember correctly"

"Yeah, certainly one to remember" I couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of my voice and she heard it too.

"Ooook, so spill it"

I looked at her confused. "Pardon me?"

"Oh you heard me woman, I know that something is bothering you when you use that little sarcastic tone, so what's up?"

"Can't fool you, huh?" I chuckle and shake my head in defeat.

"Nope" She says and then puts her fork down, crossing her arms over the table and looked at me intently. "I'm not just a pretty face ya know?"

"Aaaanyways, back to the previous topic, you said you remember the party, right?"

"Yeees"

"Ok, do you remember the band that was playing that night?" I suddenly start to feel nervous, I know I have no reason to, but I know that once I say it, there's no going back.

"I don't think you're talking about the string quartet, right?"

"No, the other one"

"Oh, yeah, the one with the girl singing, she was amazing!"

_'Here it goes'_

"Well... That was... her, that was..."

She saw me struggling to get the words out, and when I looked into her eyes, I knew she understood.

"Natsuki"

"Yes, it was her, Natsuki Kuga"

Silence is all I can hear filling the space between us, I look at her face, but her expression is hard to read, but I know she's serious when she slowly swallows her food, puts her chop sticks down and wipes her mouth slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asks after a small eternity.

"W-well, I just... I don't know, I guess it was just too hard, I'm sorry"

She sighs and looks at me. "I'm not mad at you, but it kinda hurts to know that you couldn't trust me with something so important to you"

"It's not that I didn't trust you, but because I was trying to leave all that behind me, just bury the pain you know?"

"But the past came back to haunt you, eh?"

"Yes, no matter how much I tried, she would always come back out of nowhere" I say this while looking down at my mostly untouched food.

"So, that wasn't the first time then?"

I hesitate for a second, I don't want to hurt her anymore, it was time for me to come clean.

"No, during the last ten years I've seen her more than a couple of times"

"Ten years?!"

"Yes, we were still... _friends _when I was in college, that's when we fell apart" I can't help but stress the word friends, cause I'm not even sure that's the best way to describe it.

"Wow, I can't even imagine the weight of the burden you've been carrying for so long..."

She hesitates for a second before reaching for my hand and speaking again in a quiet voice. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I sigh. "Not really, not now anyways, sorry"

"It's ok"

She lightly squeezes my hand. "I'll be here whenever you're ready"

I look into her eyes and smile slightly.

"Thank you"

"Just one more question though"

"What is it?"

"Have you decided yet what are you gonna do, I mean, about going to Fuuka?"

"I'm still not sure, it's kinda hard"

"Ok, but whatever you decide to do, I'll back you up a hundred percent"

"I know, thanks"

She understands that I don't want to keep talking about it and goes back to eating, I've lost my appetite so I just watch her devour her food.

While I watch her, I get lost in my memories again, it's just so hard not to.

**********

"Ne, Mai?"

"Yeeees?"

"Have you thought about the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like what you wanna do when you grow up and stuff"

They where lying down on the grass looking at the sky, Natsuki's guitar resting against the trunk of the sakura tree they where lying under.

The red haired girl thought about it for a minute before answering her friend's question.

"I would like to be a chef and maybe even have my own restaurant where I could serve my own recipes and run the place you know?"

"That's great, you're gonna be the best chef ever... That is if you don't kill someone of food poisoning first!"

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence" Mai said pouting.

"Just kidding, you know I love your food"

"Well thanks, I guess, what about you, Natsuki?"

"Well, I want to be a musician, you know, write my own songs and go around the world singing with my own band and stuff"

"That would be amazing, by the way..."

Mai reached for her backpack and pulled a notebook out of it, she opened it and gave it to Natsuki along with a blue glittery pen.

"Can you sign here please?"

"What?"

"I said 'can you sign here please?' "

"I heard you the first time, what I don't get is what for"

"Just sign the damn book!"

Natsuki knew better than to mess with the red head, cause even though she was the sweetest person she ever met, she had quite a temper.

"And write down the date too"

"Ooookkkkaaayyyyyy."

Natsuki took the pen and signed her name in big writing across the blank page along with the date in smaller writing under it, she then closed the notebook and gave it back to Mai.

"There, happy now?"

"Yes, thank you very much!"

Mai took her things back and threw them inside her bag again with a pleased smile in her lips.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, it's just that, once you become famous, I can go around telling everyone that I have the very first autograph of the amazing Natsuki Kuga"

"Amazing, eh?, I wouldn't be so sure 'bout that"

"Oh come on, don't sell yourself short, you're already good, it won't be long before you become the next great thing"

"You're awfully confident of my skills aren't you?"

Mai turned her head to look at her best friend with a soft smile.

"I believe in you, Natsuki, I always will"

There was no need for an answer, for they said everything else they needed through their eyes.

Silence fell over them as they looked again at the sky, but it wasn't awkward, the connection between them was far beyond words, even beyond their own understanding.

It was just before the sun disappeared in the horizon that Mai broke the silence.

"Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Once you become famous, will you still be my friend, I mean..."

Mai got up and sat down on her knees looking down at Natsuki.

"You won't forget about little ol' me?"

Natsuki didn't miss the hesitant tone Mai used to ask her and sat up the same way facing her and took Mai's hands in her own.

"I could never forget about you Mai, I'm actually pretty sure that if I ever leave your side, and I repeat IF, I will always carry you within me. You are the most real thing in my life, and that will never change"

"Promise?" Mai was still unsure.

Natsuki cleared her throat before speaking with a dead serious tone.

"Mai Tokiha, with this sakura tree and anyone else that might be listening as my witness, I swear that I'll forever be with you, maybe not physically, but wherever I go, I swear I'll leave my heart with you"

Mai couldn't stop the tears that started flowing from her amethyst eyes, she released Natsuki's hands and hugged her fiercely, whispering to her ear. "Please, don't ever forget about me"

Natsuki pulled her more closely to her own body by the waist and answered with as much conviction as she could muster.

"I doubt I could remember anything else"

**********

The sound of Mikoto getting up woke from my daze, I look at her and together we clean the table and get ready to go to bed.

Once in bed I try to go to sleep, but Natsuki's voice won't let me.

_' I doubt I could remember anything else'_

After a few more minutes, I make a decision, it is time to get some much needed closure.

"Mikoto?"

"Yes love?"

"I'm going to Fuuka, would you come with me?"

"Of course, I just have to make a few calls first thing in the morning and then we can go"

"Thank you"

"Always"

She gently wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to her warm body.

_'Natsuki...'_

And that's it for chapter 5, please give me just one more minute of ur precious time and drop me a review, I need to know if u guys want me to continue with this story, thanks. Cookies, beer and sunshine for y'all.


End file.
